Unexpected
by Scarlet Emma
Summary: 10years after the Great Battle, people still feel the effects of war in the smallest ways. Yet life is still unexcepted and surprises occur for Harry Potter and his friends.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The story of Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter is not mine. So please don't sue me, since I'm a poor college student.

****

Unexpected

Prologue

As the glowing sun slowly drifted below the tall green grass, a soft melody played gently towards the crowd. Pairs of joyous eyes focused strictly on the enamored couple, with wide shining smiles. Under a white wooden arch, a man with unruly black hair grinned gloriously towards the goddess beside him. While the lady held back unshed tears, winked playfully with her twinkling green eyes. Soon their rings were placed, vows were exchanged, and the words "I now pronounce you husband and wife," were said. Then like any fairy tale dream, they shared the simple kiss of their symbol of love.

"Professor…Professor…Professor," a boy repeated in front of the oak wooden desk. "Professor Potter, Professor Lupin wanted to speak with you." He moved away from his dazed mentor. Realizing his present state, he quickly placed his pensive back in its cabinet.

"I'm sorry Ali. I didn't hear you come in. Thank you for the message." The Professor adjusted his thin-wired glasses, slipping down his narrow nose.

"It's okay Professor. I'll see you later." The young boy smiled and left his favorite teacher. With clear destination and confidence, the professor left the room in a moderate pace. As he walked through the warm stone corridors, he smiled compassionately to every passing student. Like always they returned the gesture, enjoying their Friday afternoon off. Finally reaching the spot, he tapped the door.

"Come in," a calm soothing voiced called out. Turning the knob with his large and light callous hands, he entered in to the familiar office. Walking in to the room, he saw a lean man with sandy blonde hair, leaning over a stack of books. 

"Remus, you wanted to see me." He quickly sank onto the comfortable velvet chair, facing a table set with tea and sandwiches.

"Ah…yes Harry I did." Remus grinned showing off his soft wrinkles. "Here have some tea." He sat across from his child, pushing the teacup forward.

"Thanks," Harry munched greedily on the treats. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Did Severus contact you? He sent me a rather opinionated letter about Sarah Kelly."

"Opinionated? Remus let's be honest. He is furious we took one of his best students. And trust me, he did contact me." Harry rolled his eyes remembering the hour-long conversation. 

"Well, what do you think? Should we send her back? I have to admit he has a point. Sarah is still young and she hasn't shown any more potential since she's started here."

Harry chuckled, "Remus, is Snape starting to wear you down?" His voice carried a hint of humor.

"Never," Remus quickly replied. "But he does have good reason." He returned back to a serious manner.

"Yes, he has a valid reason. And a part of me, even agrees with him." Harry sighed reluctantly.

"Then do you think, its best that she returns to Hogwarts next year?" Remus looked directly into those twirling green eyes.

"I don't want her too though. My intuition tells me she's meant to stay. I know she has it in her Remus. I just know it." The older man smiled across the table.

"Then she stays, because I trust your instinct."

Harry gazed forward with gratefulness. "Thanks for the support."

"All the time son, all the time." Harry only nodded in reply. Through so many years of turbulence, this man across from him, stood by his side. He was a mentor before the war, a friend during, and a father afterwards. Though his heart would always carry his father and godfather, he wouldn't now what to do without Remus.

"Headmaster, Professor Lupin, I'm sorry to interrupt." A sweet shy voice pierced the air. "But Nelly and Sally blew up the cauldrons again." She blushed after glancing at her Headmaster.

"It's all right Violet." Harry answered. "I'll come with you."

"No Harry, I'll go. I believe you have an appointment to keep." Remus stood pointed towards the hanging clock.

"Oh, I almost forgot. They are going to curse me for being late."

"You mean she's going too." Harry received a fatherly pat.

"I'll tell her you said that." He quickly rushed towards the door. "See you later Papas."

"Say hello for me son," Remus chuckled to himself. "Now Violet, what should I do with the explosive twins?"

__

(At the same time)

Deeper in the city of London or Diagon Alley to be exact, stood an impatient bushy hair woman with wise chocolate eyes. The street was busy as usual with tired wizards and exhausted witches. She nibbled on her lips, wondering where her two best friends were. Slowly the crowded area, seem to increase hotter and hotter. She took off her simple black robes, revealing a slim figure and a comfortable blue dress suit. Unaware of the common male glances, she searched persistently for a familiar face. Then like a blazing fire, she spotted her towering red hair friend. 

"Ron, over here!" She shouted out, hoping he would see her. Soon they made eye contact, and smiled at each other. Ron having his 6'5 frame easily weave through the crowd towards his frantic friend.

"Hermione, how's my little friend today?" He stared down, at her 5'5 height.

"I would be better, if you weren't so annoying." She reached hitting his head.

"Hey, I could charge you for assault." Ron placed a protective arm around her shoulder. 

"Yes, you could. But who would believe a man like you could be hurt by little old me." Hermione winked playfully.

"Mione, the entire wizard world would believe me." He glared at the men leering at his best friend. " Come on, let's get to the Leaky Cauldron. I'm crazing a firewhisky."

"How you could stand that is beyond my comprehension?" She smiled from his easy-going manner.

"It evens out Mione. You have your books and I have my ale." Unable to hide her mirth, they laugh carelessly while waiting for their late friend.

Soon the sun was slowly setting, and Harry knew he was late. After racing out of Remus' room he quickly showered and changed with pure speed. He was running so behind that he didn't even correct two of his older students. Of course he also understood why they would chose the North Tower, but still he was the authority figure. Now with agile paces and repeated pardons, he hoped to reach his friends before he became Hermione's next experiment. Then like all people in a hurry, he literally ran into someone from the opposite way. Being the man he was, quickly rushed up to apologies to his victim.

"I'm sorry. I'm running…" He looked up to see an annoyed expression plastered on a pale white face.

"Potter, what else would I expect from you? Trying to save another damsel in distress." The man brushed his silky blonde hair away from his light gray eyes. "Or is it just the Weasel and Ms. Walking library?"

"Malfoy, first off don't call Ron and Hermoine that. And second what the hell are you doing in this part of town?" Harry looked extremely peeved at his lack of response.

Sighing, Malfoy reached into his pocket to reveal a wrapped box. "She said that quote, ' I do not understand that though my words are honest, it still hurts like a bird pecking my eyes out.' Or at least that is the cleaner version."

Harry unable to control his chuckle, grin from ear to ear. "Well after 3 years, I would think you would understand her by now."

"Shut up Potter, I don't need your great comments." He placed the gift back into his robe. "Do you think, she'll accept it?" Draco Malfoy asked in a private unsure manner. 

"Don't worry Malfoy, I didn't hear from her or Hermione. So you're probably still able to fix this with that." Harry pointed at him. 

"I hope so." He looked up sincerely. "Well I got to go solve damage control. I'll meet you next week. I need to go over those documents with you." He returned to his usual arrogant tone.

"I look forward to it." Harry replied with mock enthusiasm.

"Whatever Potter, say hello to the side kick and bookworm." He left through the crowd, receiving envious glance at his wealthy attire. 

"Malfoy, some things never change." Harry muttered to himself, while quickly returning to his goal ahead. 

"Where is he? I swear, I'm getting him a new watch for his birthday." Hermione growled sitting in the back table of the tavern. 

"Calm down Mione," Ron smiled. "I'm sure he got stuck with some starry-eyed teenager." 

"Watch it Weasley, I know where you live." The missing voice threatened lightly.

"Real scared Harry! I'm sure you might need to watch your own back first." Ron stood to hug his best friend.

"That mad," Harry whispered into Ron's ear.

"Extremely," he answered with a gentle shove towards Hermione.

"Harry James Potter! When I said don't be late, I would expect a grown man of 27, could understand that concept." She said with a tight brisk voice inside the noisy bar. Yet her tone could still quiet a herd of buffaloes if she wanted. 

"I'm sorry Hermione. I got caught up in my discussion with Remus." Harry gently pleaded. "Could the great Dr. Granger please forgive me? I promise I will not be this late again." He moved in to kiss her on the cheek. "You look beautiful by the way."

Unable to stay mad at him, she gave a small smile and playfully nudged his shoulder. "Sweet talking me, doesn't mean I will not forget. But thank you, and you look great yourself."

"Why does he get a nudge, while I got a slap up side the head." Ron interrupted.

"Because Ron, Harry knows what to say to me." She grinned while drinking her butterbeer.

"Women," Ron sneered, receiving a kick under the table.

__

(An hour and 45mintues later)

"So I told him to shove it and listen when he is being told orders." Ron huffed about his new cadet.

"Ron, do you really have to be so crude?" Hermione tried calming the anxious emotional man.

"I can't help it Mione. He's young, arrogant, and knows that he's got potential." He complained taking an another sip of his firewhisky.

"Well Ron, I agree with what you did." Harry answered with support. "But you are liking your new promotion?" Trying to change the subject away from a disagreeing Hermione.

"It's fantastic! I mean who would have thought I would be Director of Tactical Operations." Ron said showing off his distinct dimples.

"Well I certainly thought you would." Hermione reentered the conversation. "After Mad-Eye Moody retired, it was obvious you would get it. What other aurors are as skilled as you?" She stated like it was common knowledge.

"I agree with Hermione. Who else would they pick? The job was meant for you." Harry smiled seeing how happy his two friends were.

"Thanks," Ron blushed from the complements. "So Harry, how's the school of Specially Gifted Buggers?" 

"Real funny," Harry couldn't help but laugh. "It's great. We're thinking of adding another intensive class of how to enhance your mental control over invading thoughts."

"How's Remus?" Hermione interrupted. "I haven't seen him since Christmas."

"He's great. Just got the new grant for expanding his hypothesis on lunar energy waves and its connection with werewolves physical ability."

"That is marvelous! I will definitely send him a note of congratulations." Hermione gazed towards her wristwatch. "Oh, I have to go! I promised David I would go over to his place tonight. I have been so busy at the Center, that he feels neglected." She stood collecting her things.

"Heaven forbid he not consider your schedule." Ron muttered underneath his breath.

"What was that Ron?" She asked wondering.

"Nothing Mione," He smiled innocently. "Good night, I'll owl you those scrolls tomorrow."

"Good night Hermione. Say hello for me." Harry forced a smile.

"Bye guys, see you later." She soon disappeared through the crowd.

"How can she stand that bloody bloke?" Ron said vexed at his friend.

"Ron," Harry tried reassuring Ron and himself. "She's in love. We should be happy that she's found someone after that whole incident with Cane Shannon."

"Yeah, found someone totally wrong for her. Its bad enough that my sister his dating the ferret but now my best friend is dating a slime ball." 

"I know Ron. I know. But unlike you, some of us have problems finding great partners." Ron immediately flushed at the comment.

"She is great, isn't she?" Ron smiled from a distant happy memory.

"When is the future Mrs. Weasley coming home?"

"Well she said after the trip to Congo with her dad, she wanted to visit her cousins in Sweden. So give or take another two weeks." Ron's forehead wrinkled in thought. "Who would have thought Luna 'Loony' Lovegood would be my fiancee?" 

"The day you said, Harry I think I'm in love." They both laughed remembering their younger selves. Slowly their smiles tightened, while coursing by the harder times.

Ron took another sip, while barely whispering his words. "It's still hard not to think about it. All these years and I can still smell that awful year." He blinked allowing a moment of silence. "Did you ever think we would be sitting here now, discussion about our normal day lives?"

"The thought never crossed my mind." Harry looked up from his cramped hands. "But I thank whoever above, for everything I have now." He stared across into a reflection of understanding.

"Me too Mate," Ron lifted his glass, "Me too."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  These characters are not mine.

Unexpected 

Chapter 1

            It was a hot afternoon, like summer days should be. Outside the crooked Burrow were laughing faces enjoying the usual Sunday brunch. At the head of table sat Bill affectingly listening to his mother's lecture about his long red hair. Hiding bemused smiles, his wife Fleur and brother Charlie, watched humorously at the endless topic. 

            With the growing Weasley grandchildren, were the mischievous Twins sharing their latest stories and inventions. Chuckles escaped with small voices, creating wide smiles across the identical faces. Shaking their heads at their silly husbands, Angelina and Penelope returned to their conversation with Ginny and Luna about the newest robes style. 

Completely ignoring their foods, Hermione and Remus debated over the philosophical view points of house elves, which made Molly strictly shove more potatoes onto their plates.  Across the in depth topic, the name calling, brief swearing, and arguing Quidditch teams abilities were the odd couple Ron and Draco. 

All in all it was a rather normal day for any magical family. But for Harry Potter it was heaven. Taking his pumpkin juice, he contently leaned back, watching these people he called family interact.  **POP **

"Mommy!" Andrew and Nancy called out towards their mother. Giving a brief hug and glance at her 2 year old, she exhaustedly sat besides her husband. Kissing her cheek, Charlie poured a glass of refreshing water.

"How was work?" He helped her out of medical robes.

"Long," Molly Weasley came rushing back with table set in hand. Placing the plate down, she kissed her daughter in law's hair.

"Samantha, I really think you should slow down. It isn't healthy for you to work like this." Molly's face wrinkled in worry.

"Mom, let her be." Bill interrupted pulling his mother down to sit. "Her patients mean too much to her. Besides Sammy only works 4 days at St. Mungo's" Sammy nodded at Bill's statement.

"I still worry." Molly continued unaffected.

"I'll try to slow down mom." Sammy quickly promised, receiving wide smiles with the older Weasleys.

After the table was cleared and a fun Quidditch game, the party moved inside gathering around the fireplace. Children sat playing cards, while the couches were crammed with adults discussing anything.

Nudging her husband, Penelope glanced at George to the front of the crowd. Placing his drink down, he stood before the mantle, ready to speak. "I have an announcement to make." George's serious tone, hushed the family down. Pulling his wife up with him, he wrapped his arm protectively across her stomach. "Penny and I are please to say…we're having a baby!" 

Once the shock left everyone's mind, Molly squealed with delight. Excited by the news she hugged the couple feverously. Gently yanking her away, one by one the couple was embraced with congratulations from the large family. 

"You Weasleys could make a Qudditich team soon." Draco muttered to Ginny. Smirking with pride, she replied loudly.

"I was hoping league and fan club." Hearing the comment, roars of laughter followed. Sighing in defeat, Draco rolled his eyes upward.

"I'm surrounded by Gryffindors."

"I'm a Ravenclaw." Penelope stated.

"I didn't go to Hogwarts." Fleur added carelessly.

"You're all Weasleys. It doesn't count."

"Oh Malfoy, should I floo Zabini over to make you feel better." Hermione teased mentioning her co-worker.

"Or Snape," Harry smiled receiving the shivering actions around the younger Weasleys.

"No!" Ron shouted at the same time as Draco. Bewildered by the agreement, Ron finished speaking. "No need for our ex-professor to be in our house."

"But he will be at our wedding." Luna stated obviously.

"Only because he's Hogwarts Headmaster. Anyway why are we talking about him? Penny's having a baby. This calls for ale!"

"Is everything celebrated with ale?" Hermione asked clearly knowing the answer.

"Of course," he smirked, winking at his best friend.

"Merlin," she threw her hands up in the air. Patting her back, Harry guided her to the couch, while the family passed glass filled cups around.

Stumbling into his flat, Ron only knew one thing. He was extremely happy or maybe just drunk. Either way life couldn't be better. With an unyielding grin, he gazed goofy at his best friend's face. 

Struggling with the weight of his tall friend, Harry couldn't help but smile at Ron's helplessness. His eyes blurred from alcohol and straight lines were incomprehensible for the red head. Grunting with hidden strengthen, Harry tossed him, onto his soft orange bed. Quickly Luna appeared with a bucket and washcloth, while Hermione mumbled to herself about her friend's state of mind.

"Thank you," Luna smiled tucking Ron beneath his sheets. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'll make it." Hermione offered, remembering their last incident waiting for tea. Harry kindly moved the bucket as Luna moved on to the bed.

"He's usually not this bad." Harry grinned as Ron murmured incoherently.

"I think this is Fred's doing." Luna answered. "He mentioned some sort of revenge, while pouring into George's cup."

"Oh yeah," flashbacks of last Friday's scene occurred. "We were having a boys night out and Ron got Fred to eat his own treats. I'll just say that Fred was under Ron's control most of the night."

"I see,' she kissed her future husband's nose.

"Luna?" Ron slurred out. "Sweetie is that you." Hearing the endearing term, Harry took his cue to leave. 

"I'll go help Hermione." Closing the door behind him, Harry couldn't be happier for his friend. _It must be wonderful to be in love._

Watching green eyes disappear, Ron brushed his fingers through Luna's long golden hair. "I tink I'm druk." 

"Yes, you are."

"Sowwy Sweetie," he grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips.

"It's all right Ronald."

"I'm jest havvy." He answered with an endless smile. "Vill's got a grat job. Mom's havvy with Fleur and their kids. Charlie's vack now to stay. Sammy's working and tacing kare of her twins and her toddler. The twins are vloody vrilliant making galleons. And Penny's pregnant!" He paused in sadness. "But I know Fred's jealous of George, since Angelina can't habe kids. It's okay though vecause they vant to adopt. Hell Luna, I'm havvy Gin's got the ferret. He's rich and doesn't care if she famous with her writing. I don't vant her worrying that men vant her money not her love. I wouldn't know vhat to do if she was hurt. Only Mione and Harry are left without someone."

"These things need their own time love." Luna pressed his back onto the bed. Taking her down with him, she laid her head over his chest.

"I jest wovvy about them. I'm so lucky to have you. They should be as lucky as me."

"They'll find it soon. And when everyone in you're life is loved, you're heart will burst with joy." Looking into her crystal eyes, all thoughts were washed away but a single knowledge.

"I love you." Ron caressed her chin.

"And I you," they sealed their love with a kiss.

"Do you think she'll come back out?" Hermione asked peering from the kitchen stool.

"Probably not," Harry finished his tea. "I'm beat. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I have a meeting first thing in the morning." With a quick wave of his hand, Harry cleaned the kitchen instantly. 

"Come on Dr. Granger, the world needs its best brain tomorrow." 

"So do your kids, Professor." Winking playfully at each, they apparated into Hermoine's modern but cozy flat. Tossing aside his black robe, Harry flopped onto her beige couch. Shuffling was heard in the back hall, revealing Hermione holding a bundle of blankets. Taking the fleece sheets, Harry gestured her to sit beside him. Automatically resting her head on his shoulder, they settled into comfortable silence. 

**POP**

Hearing the sudden noise, Harry woke realizing he fell asleep on Hermione's couch again. Feeling the weight of his bushy hair friend, he slowly wrapped the fallen blanket onto her shoulder.

"How cute? Should I leave so you could sleep longer with my girlfriend?" The sarcastic voice of David Ring bellowed through the living room. Gritting his teeth, Harry stood facing Hermione's boyfriend.

"Nothing happened David. We just got back from the Burrow an hour ago. We were both tired so we fell asleep on the couch." He tried his best to stay calm.

"Really? If you were so tired, why didn't you go home? This is Hermione's place last time I checked." David threw his bag roughly onto the wooden floor. Jolting up from the noise, Hermione opened her eyes to see her boyfriend screaming.

"David what are you doing here?" She rubbed her eyes, still dazed from sleep.

"I finished earlier in Prague wanting to surprise you. Funny how I found you cuddled with your supposed best friend." 

"Now listen here David," Harry clenched his fist in anger. "Hermione and I have nothing to hide from you. This is an innocent mistake. You're the one blowing this out of proportion!"

"Innocent mistake!" He closed the distant with Harry, staring straight into his eyes. "Look Potter, you may be the world's hero but that doesn't mean you can take another man's woman. Hermione's my girlfriend, so deal with it."

"David!" Hermione shouted with embarrassment. "We did nothing wrong. I want you to apologies to Harry." Glaring at her request, David reached for his luggage. 

"I think Harry's the one who needs to apologies. I'm sick of this Hermione. I'm sick of him always being here when I'm your boyfriend." He pointed his finger at the blazing green eyes. "Grow up Potter! She's my girlfriend. Nothing like this is innocent anymore. Owl me when you want to talk." David directed towards Hermione, before apparating out of her flat.

Unable to hide her emotions, Hermione slumped onto the floor crying heavily. Guilt ridden at his own temper towards her boyfriend, Harry gathered her into his arms. Rocking back and forth, he whispered comforting words into her ear. Minutes passed before she regained her sense of surrounding and pulled away from the warm touch.

"Thanks Harry," she timidly smiled. "I'm sorry about David. He's just sensitive about these things. He was rather spoiled as a child. Always first on everyone's list. He's getting better though."

"Hermione, you don't need to apologies for him. He's right, there are some things I think we should be more aware of." Harry helped her stand firmly, while moving a few steps back. "But the way he treats you is absolutely uncalled for. You're not an object. You're a human being with emotions. He shouldn't make you out to be a possession."

"I know." Hermione mumbled softly. "It's late and I have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I need to go before Remus freaks." Harry reached for his robe, gazing gently into Hermione's eyes. "Goodnight, and if you need anything, I'll always here."

"I know you are." She leaned over, giving him a brief kiss. "Say hello to all the children and staff. I'll owl you later this week."

"So as the man fell to his death, the world rejoiced in glee. For evil was gone in its dark pit, and joy could fully live again." Looking up from the storybook, Harry grinned at the slumbering children. Quietly leaving the room, he weaved through the maze of beds. Once closing the door, he turned to smacking into a sneering figure.

"Never pictured you a fairy tale reader, Potter," Severus Snape grabbed the material out of the younger man's hand. " I take it the juveniles are in bed." His brooding eyes commanded that be the answer.

"Yes they are." Harry tugged his book out of pale hands, briskly walking the opposite direction. "Follow me, before you found some way to wake them." Silence fell between them, as they traveled through the quiet castle. Since it was summer, the halls of Outreach School for all magically gifted beings, was empty of students. Those who had no family or no home to go to stayed on the invisible island along the British shore. 

After the battle and Harry's auror training, he felt he had no real purpose. True evil was gone; with left him lost of what to do. Ron was envied for his amazing strategies, while Hermione was respected around the whole magical community. Of course everyone still loved him, but he felt useless. 

Then one day visiting Hogwarts, he stumbled upon children mocking a young Scottish boy. Angry at the display of teasing, he yelled at each student there, even if they didn't say anything. Later while having tea with Snape, Harry found out that the little boy had the ability to empathize with animals. His classmates picked on him because he would talk with owls, cats, and everything on Hogwarts ground. He was an outcast because of this gift or curse.

Understanding the loneness and unfairness of people, Harry opened the school for all students. For the past seven years, he accepted anyone who had the ability to do magic. Even if they were young or orphans, he took them in. He created a place for those who needed a place to learn and grow.

Finally reaching the giant portrait of the English Channel, Harry mumbled the password. Hearing the word, the waters parted, revealing a detailed wooden door. Opening the door, the room flickered with light from the burning fireplace. The walls were surrounded with tapestries and banners. Soft velvet chairs were neatly placed on top of woven carpets. Waving his hand, Harry handed his old professor a cup of tea. Taking the set, Severus sat on the cushy emerald chair.

"This isn't your usual office. Should I be honored with this privilege?" Severus asked clearly unimpressed.

"These walls are sound proof and accommodate to my every needs."

"So you copied our Room of Requirements."

"Basically," Harry shrugged uncaringly. "If it's about that letter, then the answer is still no." His voice turned hard and cold. 

"Why not? You open you're school for werewolves, veelas, and even vampires. Orphans roamed the halls, while magic is taught diligently. You take outcasts of society, yet you will not take him."

"I don't take spawns of vile creatures." Harry spat with furry. Sighing with resign, Severus stared into the orange flames.

"Ablus would say all people deserve a chance." His usual sneer was gone, with plea. "Harry, the boy hasn't done anything. Give him a chance to learn and return honor to his name. Let the past be done."  
            "Then you take him! I want nothing to do with him." Harry threw his cup, soaring in the air. Soon glass shattered against the once clean wall. "His father was a traitor. His mother did more damage than Voldemort. My hate has not passed. Letting the boy into my school, is signing his own death warrant. Just looking at him, would evoke memories I have desired to erase. I can't do it Severus. It still hurts to much." His knees crashed to the floor, creating invisible waves trembling beneath them. The tension was thick and Severus geared his mind thinking of what to say. Ironic how the boy who lived had yet to truly live in life. 

"I knew this boy once, who grew up following his father's path. He did not chose it or enjoy it. But like all things he did, it was forced onto him. Then the unexpected hands of the fate saved him from it all. The unlikely savior gave him a chance to fight for what he wanted to do. He gave him a chance to live his own life. And so they fought side by side, defeating not only evil but the past that wouldn't let go." Severus placed his long fingers into Harry's tousled hair. "You gave Draco an opportunity when he did much worst things to you. Why not his kin? The boy's innocent to it all Harry. He has no one to choose his fate. Give the boy a chance to make a life for himself."

A.N.

This is my own take of what happens to the lovely Harry Potter characters in ten years. I know there are hundreds of others story like this, but I thought I add one more to the list. My story is in no way as good as Lori's POU or Lissane's LIAB, but if you read this, than maybe you might like it as well. I would love to hear feedback of any kind, as long as it's honest. Thanks for reading and hope you stay tune for the next chapter. J


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, only in my dreams.

Unexpected 

Chapter 2

            "I want a full report on my desk next week. Audrey, the tables demanding progress. Could you speed up the Riverbend project? Tom, lab found extra dragon claw in your potion. Readjust it by Wednesday. Blaise, your new intern backed out. You will have to wait another 2 weeks. Ellie, the green house is screaming for nutrients. Owl Neville Longbottom with this list." Glancing away from her parchment, Hermione gazed across the large meeting room. "The rest of you continue your work, and I'll have more comments next week. Until then, have fun and come found me if you need anything." Smiling at the crowd, each member returned the gesture in respect before leaving their boss.

            Though the Center was managed by a group of investors or the table they were nicknamed, Hermione had been appointed Chief Executive four years ago. All workers went to her if a crisis or project occurred. Her authority became so efficient that everyone started calling her boss. Soon even the investors adopted the name, because of her skill that triple the company's profit.

            Quickly walking into her office, she missed the midnight raven perched on her windowsill. Bringing her boss a strong brew of coffee, Betty jumped at the sight of the creature. Cup crashing and coffee spilling, both the raven and Hermione looked at her surprised.

            "Betty are you alright?" Hermione kneeled helping the young girl. 

            "I'm fine. Sorry," She blushed making her nose red. "I was just shocked to see that." She pointed at the still bird. Recognizing the animal, Hermione took the letter clenched in its claw. After reading the news, she turned towards her nervous sectary.

            "I'll be gone this afternoon during lunch. If anyone needs me, tell them to leave a message."

            "Yes boss," Betty finished cleaning the mess. "I'll get you another coffee." She turned to leave, hoping not to show her embarrassment. 

            "Betty," Hermione called out as the blonde reached the door. "We all make mistakes when we start a new job. But don't worry; it gets easier as you become familiar with your surrounding. And being independent becomes the best feeling in the world." 

            Shyly smiling at her boss, Betty went to wash her hands in the company lavatory. As the warm water hit, she remembered her mother's concern. Working for the Hermione Granger will be challenging Betty, she said. Would leaving straight out of Hogwarts and barely any experience be smart? Glancing at her desk neatly placed before Hermione's office she grinned widely. "I'll just have to owl her tonight. It was my smartest decision."

            "To what do I owe the pleasure of your sweet company today?" Hermione asked the scowling man across from her. Taking her butterbeer from the Tom, she innocently smirked at him.

            "I could hex you for your cheek." Severus glared at her cheery disposition.

            "You could, but than you still owe me a debt and Harry would seek revenge."

            "Bloody wizard debt," he muttered to himself. Sweeping her hair, into a ponytail, Hermione spoke lightly.

            "You really should get a normal owl. My sectary almost had a heartache from it."

            "Nightly is a very obedient bird. Besides why should I do normal?"

            "Heaven forbid, Severus Snape be normal!" She raised her hands up with a gasp. 

            "You're humor is still that of a Gryffindor. I'm disappointed. I would think you would have learned well from me." His voice carried a hint of teasing.

            "Oh dear Professor, forgive me. Wait, I'm not your student anymore. Guess I can keep the house points." The stared intently at each other before laughing casually at the normal interaction between them. 

            Slipping his hand into his robe, Severus pulled out a crumbled letter. Sliding it towards her, Hermione read the letter thinking it was another potion list. Silently he waited for her reaction when he saw her eyes budge at the news.

            "Why did you show me this?" Her voice was tight with emotion.

            "I would think one of your brain capacity would understand?" He tapped his fingers along the table.

            "Severus, just tell me why." Hermione answered the dark man. Carefully leaning forward, he explained in a whisper.

            "The broad of governors will not allow him admission into Hogwarts. While Durmstrag said they would take him, the Ministry does not want him to leave the country."

            "Then that means," Hermione interrupted, realizing the only choice left. "Oh Harry."  
            "Yes," Severus stated. "Hermione he said no. If I could take the child I would. But it is out of my hands. Harry is the only one who can give the boy a chance." He paused giving her another letter. "Convince Harry to say yes. You're the only one he will listen too."

            "Severus, you know Harry hated his parents." She bite her lower lip in thought. "Actually he still does and I don't blame him. Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange deserve nothing close to mercy. But…I do pity the boy. He's been trapped in a cage his whole life because of what his parents did."

            "So will you help him?" Looking at his sincere expression, Hermione sighed with doubt.

            "I'll try my best, but it all depends on Harry."

            "Its all I ask Hermione. Thank you, Timothy will forever be in your debt."

            "May I ask, why do you care so much for him?" Her curiosity grew as he sat silently. Glazing with a far away look, he answered softly.

            "He reminds me of someone." Severus finished his drink, before waving Tom for the bill.

            "That's all your going to say. Rather vague of you." Hermione said, frustrated at the answer.

            "My heart cares so much," he mocked pain heartache. "Till morrow, for I have much to do."

            "Leave me then, for I care not." Hermione returned the tone of voice.

            "Better, but still lacked conviction." Severus gave a small smile, before leaving the crowded Leaky Cauldron. Waving goodbye to Tom, she passed through the streets of Diagon Alley in a blur. Hermione for the first time in her life had no idea how to approach the problem.

            The house was noisy, filled of laughter and music. In the transformed ballroom were couples swaying to the rhythmic beat. Smack in the center stood a dark haired man, surround by a sea of women. Confidently he moved around them, sending their hearts pumping faster at his charm. 

            At the side his childhood friends chuckled from his obvious display of smugness. Always up to challenge his friend, the unruly haired man, grabbed his wife's hand, twirling her onto the dance floor.

            Soon a towering cake appeared, with layers of candles piled on. Happily smiling at the object the attractive man pulled his closest friends into a picture. Once the cake was cut, champagne followed with a heartfelt speech from the usually quiet shaggy blonde hair man.

            As the night worn on, the earlier couple stood back watching the chaotic scene before them. Silently the blonde and dark haired men joined the couple in the far corner of the room. 

            Smiling with her green eyes, she whispered softly towards the other men, while her husband stood back grinning. Finally registering the news she shared, both men stared shocked at their best friend. Shrugging his shoulders lightly, he felt his glasses slip from the impact of two men hugging him. Breaking away, they returned the gesture towards the glowing wife. Gently they rubbed her stomach, murmuring soft words towards the future baby boy.

            **Knock Knock**

            Opening the heavy door, Remus stepped in with concern clearly written on his face. Taking the opposite seat across Harry, he noticed the pensive tightly held in his hands.

            "Harry, its late. You should be in bed." He placed his hands, over the still figure. Not answering, Remus leaned closer towards Harry face. "What's wrong son?"

            "What did you think life would be like after this?" Harry presented the pensive. Grabbing the silver bowl, Remus watched as the familiar images passed by. Sighing at his naive younger self, he gently placed the memory down.

            "I thought we would defeat Voldemort and live happily ever after. James and Lily planned on having more kids. Sirius mentioned once he wanted to settle down or maybe just found a decent girlfriend. I wanted to write." Harry glanced up, surprised at the unknown knowledge. "I had some great ideas. Lily said I should write an autobiography loosely based on my life in Hogwarts."

            "What did he think?" Harry's voice quaked with strain.

            "Harry,"

            "What did he want Remus?" He asked more demanding. Pinching his nose bridge, Remus closed his eyes in memory.

            "He said he wanted to do something big. He wanted people to forever know his name and be proud of him." Shaking his head in regret, Remus softly spoke, "I should have known. We all saw it, but we were all so blind. Or maybe we just thought it was impossible for him to do something to well planned."

            Standing from his chair, Harry walked to his window looking into the great open sea. The crescent moon was high above the sky, shining moonbeams onto the waters. Only the gleaming fins of meripeople were seen perched on the beach rock shores. Taking his scotch filled cup, Harry gulped the rest in one take. Worried at Harry's quiet reaction, Remus stood beside the younger man. Letting the silence over take them, they both stood watching the sea move up and down. 

            "How do we pass it Remus?"

            "Pass what Harry?"

            "The guilt of living." His green eyes blurred moving to meet misty blue ones. "I have grown to accept all the dead, who left fighting by my side. I'm slowly letting the affects of the living scars heal. But how do I pass the simple guilt of being here when they're not? Are we forever plagued with the lost? Does it never leave?"

            Placing his hands on Harry's shoulder, Remus gave a bittersweet smile. "Their memories will forever be by our sides. We are creatures of emotions. We cannot forget. Yet it will ease because of their love. Don't let their love be sacrificed for nothing Harry. Remember this simple fact…they loved you. Never lose sight of life, instead embrace it knowing it was battled with love." 

            Meekly smiling at the older man, Harry reached out hugging Remus tightly. Gently patting his back, Remus sighed not knowing how else to sooth the surviving hero's worries.

            "Marco!" A skinny nine year old screamed.

            "Polo!" The group of children shouted back. Giggling among themselves, they ran around the open court, waiting for the blinding charm placed on the girl to find them. 

            "Marco!" She called out, hearing footsteps on the pavement. Reaching out, she happily grabbed the new victim. "You're it!" Her eyes blinked at the sudden light. Gazing up, she saw an elegant woman smiling down at her. Not knowing who she was, the little girl, landed hard on her bottom.

            "Oh, are you alright?" The pretty lady kneeled down, helping her to stand. Once hearing the yelp of pain, all the children's attention landed on the familiar face. 

            "Hermione!"

            "Dr. Granger!" 

            "Mione!" Chorus of shouts echoed through the air, as the kids smiled excitedly.

            "I'm fine," the confused girl answered.

            "You must be new here." Hermione stood up, towering over the children ranging from 7-12. "I'm Hermione Granger. What's you're name?"

            "Emma Breteon, mam." She curtsied

            "Please, call me Hermione, or Dr. Granger."

            "Or Mione," the children chuckled at the nickname which Mr. Weasley or Ron told them to call her. Shaking her head with a smile, Hermione couldn't help but laugh with them. 

            "Well I must be off to found your Headmaster. See you later!" She waved, entering into the castle. 

            "She's sweet." Emma finally said, as everyone settled on the grass ground.

            "Oh, I think she's beautiful." The older girls exclaimed wishing they were as sophisticated as Hermione Granger. The older boys agreed but only shrugged at the idea.

            "Yep," Anna the youngest girl replied. "They're perfect for each other."

            "What are you talking about?" 

            "Hermione and Harry. They're perfect for each other." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

            "They're just friends silly. Everyone knows that." Her older sister replied.

            "So it doesn't mean they're not perfect for each other. They're soul mates." Her statement made everyone wonder. Pushing the boy next to her, Anna screamed. "You're it!" Soon the children resumed their game of Marco Polo. Yet little Emma couldn't help but smile at the idea of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter together. They are perfect for each other. Nodding to herself at the fact, she followed John's lead and ran around the courtyard.

            Grinning at the antics from the younger children, Hermione casually walked through Outreach. Rarely she saw anyone, but those she met were the older students either studying or working on some sort of project. If she were ten years younger, she definitely would have love this school. Of course Hogwarts would always have a place in her heart, but Outreach did have something special.

            Nearing the destination, Hermione could see Harry's unkempt hair through the small crack in the door. Confidently knocking, she was greeted with a welcoming voice. 

            "Come in," it was slightly muffled. Looking up from his desk, Harry grinned upon seeing her face. "Hermione, I was expecting an owl, not the real thing."

            "Well, you know me. I always go over the top." She paused seeing his pile of paper work. "Am I interrupting something?"

            "Not really, just have a list of names the Ministry and Confederation sent me. I still have this pile sent from my searchers." He pointed at the messy stack beside the desk. "I think I need to hire more staff. This school seems to get bigger and bigger."

            "You say that as if it's a bad thing." She teased fully knowing how much Harry loves this school.

            "Sometimes it can be." His tone was so serious Hermione almost believed him. But those sparkling green eyes gave it away with mischief.

            "You will never grow up Harry Potter."

            "I certainly hope not." He smiled, making his face ever more attractive. "So what's up?"

            "Does there have to be for me to be here?" Hermione retorted, not fully ready to tactical her main objective.

            "No," he hesitated, not sure if he should mention last Sunday's events. "But last time I saw you, it was rather emotional. I thought maybe you wanted to talk about it." Perplexed at what the whole topic of Timothy, Hermione had absolutely forgotten about David. "From the look on your face, I take it you haven't been thinking about that."

            Smiling at how well Harry knew her, she answered frankly. "To be honest, I have not thought about him since Sunday. I've spent this whole week so involved with work, it was the last thing on my mind."

            "Okay. Well are you going to talk to him? I mean, its not good to fester as you always tell me."

            "Yes I know." She tiredly sat on top of the empty desk. "I think I'm going to break up with him. It's becoming too much for me. Between the Center and his needs, it's ripping me apart." Hermione rested her head, against the palm of her hand. Noticing the sign of a headache, Harry moved to gently hold her. 

            When hearing her conclusion, Harry couldn't help but feel happy at the news. Frankly Hermione was too amazing to be dating men like that. In honesty, all the men she dated were nothing deserving of her presences. Yet somehow they luck out, with a chance with her.  Sadly while others stood quietly on the sideline.

            "You agree don't you?" She asked as Harry ran his fingers through her hair.

            "Yes," he said quickly. "But only because that's what you want. You deserve someone you will support and understand you. If David can't handle the idea of his girlfriend being smart and independent, then he shouldn't bother. You're the greatest mind to grace England. You shouldn't have to deal with petty problems of a man who doesn't appreciate an amazing woman before him."

            "Oh Harry, what would I do without you?" Hermione looked deep into his piercing eyes.

            "Be extremely boring," he yelped at the impact of her fist against his stomach. 

            "Run Potter!" Taking the advice, the Great Harry Potter zoomed through the halls, screaming for help. 

            "Ah! Help me! I'm being attacked by Granger!" Loud noises filled the corridors, as staff and students remained unflinching.

            "I didn't know Dr. Granger was coming today." Mark asked still reading his textbook.

            "Probably had some thing important to say." Professor Lupin continued tutoring several students, but hid a small smile of joy.

A.N.

Thank you for all the comments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is mainly a H/HR story, but I will be having other couples in here as well. Please review and stay tune for the next chapter! 


End file.
